


Snare

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unaccompanied_g](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unaccompanied_g).



> Prompt: First kiss.

“Hannah Jackson, last year. I was drunk,” Brent says defiantly, like it’s a badge of honour.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “I’m not playing.”

“I know this one,” Spencer says. “Me.”

“We were twelve!”

Spencer looks smug. “And _I’d_ already had my first kiss and didn’t need the practice.”

“You really did,” Ryan says snarkily.

“What about you, Brendon?” Spencer asks.

Brendon makes up some bullshit story, quickly turning the discussion to other topics.

The corner of his mouth still tingles from Spencer’s kiss earlier that night, all of them sweaty and riding high on the success of their first show.


End file.
